


Untitled

by Unovis



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unovis/pseuds/Unovis
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atFirefly’s Glow, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onFirefly's Glow collection profile.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Untitled

## Untitled

### by Unovis
    
    
         Title: Untitled 
         Author: Unovis
         Email: unovis@aol.com
         Characters: Inara, Mal 
         Crossover?: No 
         Rating: PG
         Genre: gen 
         Status: Complete 
         [500 words; a little something-nothing to get my feet wet]
    

* * *

Tears of Regret. Tears of Failure. Tears of Grief. 

Inara licked her finger, but stopped short of touching the page. It was a common habit and bad for the book. She turned the leaf dryly, elegantly, with a bone bookmark. 

Tears of Pity. Better. She inched back into the cushions and prepared to focus her mind. A footed tray at her knee held a brazier of myrrh, a napkin, and a mirror. 

The eight pitiable subjects were illustrated by woodcuts. She skipped over Wen Xian in Exile and The Betrayal of Lady Fu and stopped at The Maimed Harper. Very sad. She surely could summon a few tears for Art. 

_Pity the artist, crippled in his prime, exiled to a state of loss. Contemplate the pain of talent unexpressed. The years of training that consumed his youth are wasted. The decades that lie ahead, once promising fame and ease, now lead to a hard and aimless life, a nameless death._

A nameless irritation pricked her lips into a pucker, caught ugly in the glass. Stupid hack. Stupid book. Forget the formal subjects. Pitiful subjects abounded in the world, in this world, particularly. On this ship. Something hooked the corners of her mouth. Inara closed her eyes. She bore down, enforced a serene demeanor. Things that are sad. Hungry orphans. Neglected parents. Cold, wet kitties with big staring.... 

"Good book?" 

Tears of a Bitten Tongue. She glared at the inside of her eyelids; opened them on bruises and stains of old blood. Mal smiled. 

" <barbarian invader at my gates>" 

"Feelin' poetical, are we?" 

"I'm busy." 

"You're reading with your eyes closed." 

"I'm meditating." 

"With your eyes closed and your tongue sticking out. Being a gentleman, I didn't mention that." 

"Mal. What do you want?" 

"Schedule's changed. We're putting in at New Hebron next." 

"Another backwater moon. What happens to our dock at Edion?" 

"Edion's out. Blame the Feds." He picked up the book and squinted at the Harper. "What's his story?" 

"I have clients booked." 

"And I have a boat to keep in the air. Don't worry, we'll make it up; have you on your back again in no time." He frowned at the text, his lips moving. "Downbeat little bugger, ne?" 

"He's supposed to inspire the reader to tears." The lacquer tray prevented a graceful retrieval of the book. She held out her hand. "It's fragile." 

"Knew a man who could play the squeezebox with his feet." 

"A relative, no doubt. Give it to me." 

He turned the page. "I like her better." There was a burn on his wrist she hadn't noticed before. 

"Put it down and go away." 

"Damn silly, if you ask me." He dropped the open book on her bed. "New Hebron in twelve hours." And he left. 

The pages sagged together. With a snap, she flipped them back, on The Broken Camellia. 

_Is there anything more pitiable than a Companion in love?_

Inara laughed and plucked the napkin from the tray. Bad for the book. 

* * *

-Unovis- 

http://www.livejournal.com/users/unovis_lj/ 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Unovis


End file.
